Aspen's Back story
by Ayria Solaris
Summary: Aspen, the princess of her tribe, is a white and blue angel dragon. One day a small wolf dragon gets dropped off at her door step. His name is Raven, a black and blue wolf dragon. They quickly become friends and start their adventure, soon Aspen has to go into training to be able to take the throne when needed. Raven follows with her, to keep her safe.


**~Chapter 1~**

Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Or something isn't going right? I woke up to a slight tap at my front door. I knew my parents heard it as well, but i went to the door and opened it. There sat a slightly older wolf dragon, completely black except for blue rings on him. He kinda looked like Umbreon. He cocked his head to the side and lowered himself, looking scared. I sighed and motioned him to come inside.

 **Aspens POV**

"Aspen! How many times do i have to tell you to watch where you're going!" my mom called out. Of course my mom would react that way, i was just walking and talking next to Raven. And next thing you know i run into a tree. My mom sighed and trotted up to me, looking me over and shook her head. "Your father will look at this when he gets back from his tribe meeting. In the meantime," she looked at Raven and smiled. "It's time for lunch." we walked back into my house, well more of a hut/ dome.

Raven and I have been friends since he was left outside our door. My parents haven't treated him differently and i don't think he cares. We were always together, plus he didn't talk much outside of the house, unless we were alone and not in our class. Though he did figure out how to telepathically talk to me in class, which is pretty awesome.

" _You know, i don't like how we have to sit here and listen to this. Sometimes i actually want to do something outside of class, even though we're not supposed to."_ Raven looked at me, but was still paying attention to the class. " _Yeah, i know, but don't worry it'll be worth it."_ i tried to do my best to keep him calm when we're in school. A lot of the other ice angel dragons don't like him. I mean he sticks out so easily. Being a black wolf dragon in a white angel dragon tribe… it's like someone did the deed with someone outside the tribe.

 **Raven's POV**

How hard can it be going to school when you're different? Lemme tell you, it's quite difficult. Everyone thinks you can't do things right. They expect less from you and you always seem to be picked on. It's not the greatest.

I can't even think of how i found this tribe when i was little. I was just put there and they accepted me for who i was. Probably because i was small and they knew i wouldn't survive. I barely talked to anyone except for Aspen, she was my only friend and i tried to be happy around her, only because she makes me so happy. She always talked to me during class, even though we're not supposed to. But since i found out that i can talk telepathically, we've been doing that ever since.

" _Hey Aspen, you wanna do something fun when we get home?"_ i tried to do something with her a lot, but i know her dad doesn't like me so much now… i always get into trouble when i'm not doing anything. He's kinda weird. " _Yeah, we can talk more at lunch if you want."_ Aspen smiled at me and continued to watch our teacher who was talking about ice history. I couldn't learn much from that, but it helps when i want to try something new of my own.

Our teacher looked at the clock that was on the wall and dismissed us from class for the day. We normally get out at lunch, they said 'we have to keep your brains and powers active, so go have fun, but don't do anything stupid.' Aspen and i walked back to her house in the center of the tribe. Of course her house was in the center, her dad was the chief of the tribe.

 **Aspen's POV**

The bell rang and Raven and i walked back to my house. We talked here and there on our way back, but something seemed off about today, and i couldn't put my paw on it. Something about random bushes moving when there was no wind was quite odd. I nudged Raven and he slowed down. We walked slowly forward, but then 5 other angel dragons popped out of the bushes. They surrounded us and smiled. I growled and looked at the bigger one, obviously the one i hated in school the most.

I growled again and stood up tall. "What do you want Sean? We're not doing anything wrong, just walking home." Sean smiled and moved closer to me and stood only a couple inches taller. His eyes were a piercing blue and his fur was an off white with black marking on his sides. His left ear was colored black, along with his back right paw. "Well, princess, i just want to talk. Incase you thought about the deal i wanted to make with you.

 **Raven's POV**

I tried to look intimidating against these 5 that popped out of nowhere, but they were just taller than Aspen and I. I recognized the one that walked up to Aspen. I growled and stood there, watching him. I never liked Sean, he always picked on Aspen. Always. She said he asked her something and she didn't want to give an answer back to him. "So Aspen, you up for that favor?" Sean said with an odd grin on his face. I growled and watched as Sean walked closer to her, whispering in her ear. I saw her face get red and she looked down. _This needs to stop_. I growled and masked myself. I saw the look of confusion cross his face, but he just ignored me. I crept up close to him, hiding myself in the shadows, waiting until he makes another move. Sean's paw moved to touch her cheek and i reacted instantly, springing out of the shadows.

Sean screamed in pain and touched his cheek. Blood stained his white paw and he looked horrified at Raven. "Wrong move Wolf!" Sean growled and headed towards the infirmary, his four friends following after him.

 **Aspen's POV**

I was stunned, how could my best friend do that to him. I stood there astonished and shocked at what i just saw. "Raven?" he looked at me and instantly hugged me. "Aspen, i couldn't see him hurt my best friend. Plus, he's been a dick to you, so i thought i should put him in his place." Raven grinned and nuzzled my neck. "Come on, raven. Let's go home."

We walked through the front door and saw my mom look at us. "What took you two so long? You've had guests here and you've kept them waiting. That isn't right for the princess." my mom walked to the living room and sat down. Raven and i followed her and saw my dad and two other angel dragons. I raised my eyebrows and sighed. I forgot about this… their the consultants to see if i'm ready to take the throne when need be.

The taller one with white and dark green markings looked at me and spoke calmly. "Aspen, your training and advanced schooling starts now. We can't have you put us off again."


End file.
